


La cicatrice (ENG)

by Vanhalla



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fake Character Death, Gen, Grimdark, Historical Hetalia, One-Shot, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Richard has a scar on his neck. Centuries later, it still hurts. Where did this scar come from? And why is he so afraid of Matthew, his younger brother?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	La cicatrice (ENG)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La cicatrice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199201) by [Vanhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla). 



> Just a translation of the french work. Thought it would be worth a shot, since it's really short, so, easy to translate

At first, Matthew was very nice. He, Richard and Francis were very happy together. Alone in the new world, exploring the territories, talking to the natives, and playing in the fields and the snow.

When Arthur started talking with Francis, Richard and Matthew thought they were going to be friends.

But soon the two began to quarrel. Childish bickering soon turned into loud shouting matches, and one day escalated to death threats and fighting.

Francis was no longer the happy and immature man he once was. Every day, the more the tensions grew, the more he became tense, nervous and overprotective of his children, who were still too young to understand.

Although Richard was older, Matthew liked to act like he was. He often spoke of protecting him, of fighting if something ever happened to Francis… and Richard didn't complain.

Matthew broke his promise.

When Francis lost the war, and he couldn't do anything else except watch and beg and cry, while his children were taken from his home, and taken by force to Arthur's house, Matthew said nothing.

He was scared. Maybe even more than Richard or Francis themselves.

Still, the two brothers stayed together as much as they could. Arthur was not a good father. Arthur gave them orders, he found other children in the territory and said they were his.

And, the more the years went on, the more Richard saw that Matthew was hanging out with this man. Matthew, who was once so brave, now saying he was going to leave to go spend his afternoon with Arthur.

Sometimes he would come back late at night.

At first, he tried to reassure him, tell him that he was doing this to spy, to learn things, to pretend to be his friend.

But one day, he stopped trying to justify himself.

And one day, he stopped living with Richard.

The more the years went by, the more Richard felt bad.

The tensions between him and Arthur were becoming almost unbearable.

Every day, Richard saw his citizens plotting, talking, trying to find strategies to get rid of this tyrant.

And one day they tried to rebel.

But it was a total failure.

And unfortunately, Richard had joined the ranks of these "Patriots". And he got caught, like everyone else.

The people of the village grabbed Richard, and forced him to watch, until the last one died. He spent hours watching his comrades, his citizens, suffocate, struggle, cry, scream, try to free themselves from the thick ropes that tightened around their necks. Until they stopped moving. Stopped breathing. And then the next one came and got the same treatment. Until only he was left.

Then they walked with Richard on that same platform, as he protested, screamed, struggled, and begged his brother for help.

"MATTHEW! MATTHEW! BROTHER! I BEG YOU LITTLE BROTHER, MATTHEW, PLEASE!!" He was screaming, gasping, crying desperately.

But his only response was to turn his back on him and pretend to be sad.

Then they put the noose around his neck, knowing full well that it was impossible to kill a country in this way. But the goal was not to kill him. Their goal was to send a message to the populace. To show them how far they could go to stop these dirty frogs, these French Canadian assholes, Quebecers, who dared to stand up against authority.

_ Look how weak your province is! Watch him struggle! Do you hear him crying? He's a wuss, a coward, an asshole, a frog bastard! _

After at least an hour, or more - Richard lost track of time after a while - the Anglos left, and left him alone with Matthew.

And it was only after everyone had left that he rushed (more or less. His steps were slow) towards Richard, and untied him (but left the others hanged).

And Richard fell to his knees, coughing and spitting, and crying, sobbing, screaming.

_ Matthew could have done something to stop it all. But he had chosen otherwise. _

Richard cried, grabbing a handful of dirt to throw it at Matthew's approaching face.

The latter apologized, and, for this time only, Richard believed him, and forgave him, really.

And Matthew, who was shedding crocodile tears that would make even Justin Trudeau jealous, then handed him a beautiful flaming red scarf, contrasting with the understated, faded navy blue clothes he wore at the time. He told him "It's going to be alright lil 'bro. You can hide your scar with this. Consider it a gift from me."

And then he patted him on the back, and smiled. For real, this time. "Arthur said he'll take good care of you, now. It'll be alright. I'm here."

And Richard, naive as he was then, nodded, swallowing back his tears, and followed him.

  
  


Richard ran his fingers over his scar, looking at it in the mirror, the trace now so pale, but still a little reddish, and, strangely, still painful. He sighed, and sniffled.

"Rich? You okay?" A voice was heard from the other side. "You been in 'here a while."

"Oh, sorry Allistor. I… I was thinking about stuff."

Richard got up, and opened the door. On the other side, Allistor, smoking, appeared, and huffed. "Oh. Yeah. Whatcha thinking about?"

Richard shrugged. "Same that you and Catherina are thinking about recently ..."

Allistor chuckled, and nodded. "Oh… A'ight." Then patted him on the shoulder "Hang in there buddy."

Richard smiled weakly. "Thank you."

Watching him leave, Richard swallowed down a sob, and bit his tongue.

_ Honestly… he didn't know if he would be able to keep the strength to carry on for much longer. _


End file.
